A Life To Remember
by cnicbc
Summary: Read the adventures of Jamie and Landon's first, and maybe last, summer together...
1. Wedding Bells

DISCLAIMER: i dont really know what exactly to put here, so the same as what everyone else has written goes for me too.  
  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× WHAT A SUMMER CAN BRING ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× Chapter One:  
  
As Landon was claiming his love for Jamie at the altar, he felt as if his dreams were coming true. He couldn't believe that he, Landon Rollins Carter, was getting married to the most wonderful girl he had ever met.  
  
And across from Landon, Jamie was thinking nearly the same thing. She couldn't believe that her dream of being married where her parents were married was coming true. She couldn't believe that after all those years of being looked down on, someone loved her as equally as she loved them.  
  
**  
  
The ceremony was over too quickly for the two newly weds. But they were glad that they could be on their own now. No more worries about parents telling them what to do, and what not to do. And the sense of being more independant made them feel special.  
  
Landon had made reservations at a really nice Bed & Breakfast near the outskirts of town. He was taking Jamie there for their anniversary. As the couple walked hand-in-hand down the church steps to the car that was waiting for them, they were sprinkled with confetti. In the background of everyone talking, they could hear a wine glass being tapped, and a couple more. They stopped their walking, and looked into each others eyes and kissed. It wasn't quite as romantic as some of the others, but it was good enough.  
  
**  
  
The car slowed to a stop infront of the B & B. Landon got out, and walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door, and helped Jamie out.  
  
"This place is beautiful!" Jamie exclaimed, upon getting out of the car.  
  
"Wait'll you see the inside!" Landon offered.  
  
**  
  
They had a wonderful night, and the next morning they both awoke to the sunshine streaming through the window.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Jamie said "You're right Landon, it is more beautiful on the inside."  
  
"I told you! And I knew you would like it."  
  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× Sorry that chapter was so short, but I'm not very good at writing long ones. ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  



	2. New & Old

Chapter 2:  
  
Landon helped Jamie into the car, secretly wishing that the honeymoon could've lasted longer. It was over, their first day of being married was over. It still felt special to be married to Jamie, but not as much as it did the day before. 'Don't think that way Landon' he told himself. 'Jamie is wonderful, and you're glad you're married to her'.  
  
Landon got in the car, and turned the keys. The radio was playing his favorite music station. But he knew it wouldn't last that way for long. He could sense Jamie slowly inching her arm up to the dials. Sure enough, just seconds after the thought crossed his mind, the radio changed to a soft, Christian music station. A few months ago he'd be upset, but he liked having Jamie around. Her influence on him was a good one, better than he thought it would be.  
  
The next few minutes was full of Christian music, and silence. It was as if they weren't in the same vehicle. The two were lost in their own seperate worlds. Just thinking about the day before, and how magical it was.  
  
"Close your eyes." Landon said, as they were approaching a beautiful street.  
  
"mmmm." said Jamie, as she closed her eyes. With eyes still closed, she asked "why?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
They drove a minute or so more in silence, and then Jamie could feel the car starting to slow down. Then it came to a stop. And she heard Landon say, "Keep your eyes closed." and the door slammed shut. He walked around, and helped her out. And led her up the path of a nice, old house. He opened the door, and made sure that they stood in the hallway all the way, before he told her she could open her eyes.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" He said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Jamie opened her eyes, and turned around slowly in a circle, to take in the house. "It's beautiful Landon! Is it ours?"  
  
"Of course it's ours! Want a tour?" Landon had managed to persuade his dad to give him his and Jamie's wedding present, so he could surprise Jamie with it and see her expression. His dad had agreed, and decided to take him to see it.  
  
The house was made in the early 1900's, but had been checked on frequently to make sure it was still in good shape to live in. It looked like it had stayed in the same year, all of those years. There was a bunch of very old, and nice furniture and carpets, and accesories. Even a grandfather clock sitting in the living room. There wasn't a TV and there wasn't anything to put a TV into. He knew Jamie would love that. For some reason that he couldn't figure out, she thought TV was the worst idea in the world. There was a fridge, and all of the kitchen accessories that needed to be plugged in, and there was a phone outlet and a light in every room. It wasn't completely stuck way back then.  
  
************** I should've wrote more, but that's all I felt writing so far. 


	3. The Park

Chapter 3:  
  
The next day, the couple decided it would be a good idea to walk around the block, and get familiar with it.  
  
Jamie had gotten up early to make a pancake breakfast for the two of them. The aroma of it flowed up the staircase and through the door of the room that Landon was in. Smelling it, he woke from his dreams. 'Aw man, that was a good dream.' Got dressed, and went downstairs to a smiling Jamie. He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Being my wife, being the reason I got up," he said, then thought, 'well, besides the bacon.' He gave a little chuckle at the thought, it was one of those things he found amusing. Then he thought 'no, don't think like that. Jamie's a person. Food isn't. You like people better than food.' And he gave a little chuckle again.  
  
Looking at him questioningly, Jamie asked, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Mm this food looks good! Can we have some?"  
  
"Of course! Have a seat." So he sat down and she got a plate ready, piled high with pancakes, butter, and syrup. She carried it over to the table and gave it to him, then she went back and got her own.  
  
After eating breakfast, they went to get their coats, and started their walk around the block.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked and walked and walked. There were many lovely sites along the way. Some other really nice houses, a lot of beautiful gardens, and even a really strange looking tree. They were nearly back to their house, when they came across a park. There were only a couple of children there, so Jamie and Landon went over to the swings. They swung until their legs and arms hurt. But they didn't only swing, they talked too.  
  
"Kids are so cute." Said Jamie. She was looking around, for something to start talking about. And the first thing she saw were these two kids playing in the sandbox.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Said Landon. A few months ago, he hated the thought of children. Little brats was all they seemed to be to him. But for some reason, in the past few months his view had changed.  
  
"Having a child was on my to do list." Said Jamie, and she stopped swinging and looked about to cry.  
  
"What do you mean, 'was'?" asked Landon.  
  
"Well, with all the chemotherapy, it makes it nearly impossible for me to have a child. And if I did, I don't want him or her to have the chance of getting leukemia. It's been awful."  
  
"That really sucks. are you sure?"  
  
eh, another crappy chappy. Lol. That sounds funny. but yeah, I have a storyline and stuff in my head, but when I write it, it doesn't sound as good as everyone elses. 


	4. Where Is She?

Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning Landon woke up to an empty pile of sheets beside him. "Jamie?" He asked quietly, in case she was still in the room. Not hearing an answer he said "Jamie" a bit louder. Still not hearing an answer, he jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. He looked around the whole house, but still could not find Jamie. "Jamie this isn't the right time to play a game!" But still no Jamie had appeared.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, hoping there might be a note on the counter, or a message on the answering machine. But no, there was nothing.  
  
Looking at the phone, he thought he should call his mother, or Jamie's father. Maybe she was over there. But he didn't want to worry them, so he made the calls casual. The whole "How are you?" and "What are your plans for today?" and "Maybe we should get together sometime." He thought those three phrases would give him a clue as to if Jamie was there. But both times, he got no clues. Instead he got two free dinners in the next two days.  
  
"I sure hope I can find her before dinner tonight, what will her father say if she doesn't show up!"  
  
He walked around the block, and still no sign of Jamie. He was starting to get really worried. Where was she? Then he thought of the park, where they were yesterday. He walked to it, and looked all around. Even at the women playing with the kids, because he knew Jamie was that kind of person. But he still couldn't find her.  
  
He was tempted to put up 'Lost' posters, then realized that Jamie wasn't the kind of person who'd wander off for very long without a good reason. She had to be back soon.  
  
So he walked back home, in hopes that he would arrive and Jamie would be there to greet him.  
  
But it didn't happen.  
  
When he got home, the house was still empty.  
  
He made himself some breakfast, then looked at the clock '12:00'. "Should've made some lunch instead."  
  
How long had Jamie been gone? He thought to himself. 'It was 10:00 when I woke up, and she wasn't here then. That's a long time for her to be gone.'  
  
He got a pen and a piece of paper, and put it beside him while he was eating. He was going to use it to write down some places he thought of that she might be.  
  
He came up with three.  
  
The cemetary.  
  
The dock.  
  
The hospital.  
  
Why would she go to the cemetary by herself in the middle of the day? She can't see any stars now.  
  
Why would she go to the dock? Today had a really cold wind, and she knew that if she got too cold she might get sick.  
  
Why would she go to the hospital without telling anyone she was sick? That's not like Jamie. 


	5. Where Were You?

Just before I start, I want to say I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy lately, so I haven't had any time to write. And I'm sorry that it's really short, but it's all I had time for.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
After Landon had finished writing down the places he thought she might be, he looked it over. He was trying to see if one of the places just gave him a feeling that she was there. Nothing did. He decided to go to the dock first, since it was the closest.  
  
He parked his car, and ran out to the dock. Once he got there, he realized he didn't have to because he could've seen that she wasn't there from the car. So he ran back, not wanting to lose any more time. He drove to the cemetery, parked, and got out.  
  
He walked up the path, and he couldn't see her at all. But he walked around, just incase she was crouching behind a tombstone, waiting to scare him. But that didn't happen. She wasn't there either.  
  
"Please don't be at the hospital!" He said to himself. Sure, he wanted to find her soon, but according to him only bad things happen at hospitals.  
  
He drove to the hospital, and once again parked his car and ran out. He stopped at the receptionists desk and asked "Is there a Jamie Carter checked in?"  
  
The receptionist looked up from her work, checked some files and said, "No, there isn't. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I can't find my wife. I've been looking all over. She has leukemia so I figured."  
  
"Well you have nothing to worry about with her being sick."  
  
"Okay. well um, thanks anyway." Finished Landon, who then turned around and headed out the door, to his car, and back home.  
  
It was now dark out, and as he was pulling up to their house, he noticed a light shining through the window in the kitchen. "Jamie!" He yelled, and sprung from the car. He ran up the steps and opened the door.  
  
In the hallway, he turned his head toward the kitchen, and there she was. Sitting down at the table sipping tea. "Hello Landon," she said. as if nothing had happened, "how was your day?"  
  
"How was my day?? What do you mean 'how was my day'? It was crazy. I. I. I love you Jamie and I never want you to run away again! Do you know what you put me through?"  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't run away. I left a note on the floor by the doorway of our bedroom, telling you where I was."  
  
Jamie stood up, and brought her tea cup to the sink and started washing it. Landon walked over to her, put his head on her shoulder, and her arms around her. "Where were you?" 


	6. Alice

Sorry about the delay.. it was what, 4 months?? I still have a month left of summer and I'll try to put up some new chapters.  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Jamie had a startled look on her face. She didn't know whether or not to tell him the truth, or say she had just gone on a walk. But, being Jamie she knew she had to tell the truth. "I was at the hospital an..."  
  
Landon didn't let her finish the sentence "Are you okay? What happened? Do you have to go back?"  
  
"Just listen Landon... Let me finish. I was at the hospital, and I was looking at all the babies through the window and thought 'wouldn't it be nice to have one'. Then a woman came up from behind me. She was wearing a hospital gown. She pointed at a baby in pink, with the name Alice. She said 'That's mine. I don't know what to do. I feel so glad to have her, but I can't take care of her.' I told her that she's just being silly, every woman knows how to take care of a child. But she said 'You put this gown on, pretend you're her mother. We look nearly the same, it won't matter. Please, just do this one thing for me. I'll give you my number, so we can stay in contact. I just cannot take care of a baby right now, and I don't think I ever will be able to."  
  
Landon, just bursting with things he wanted to say, couldn't keep quiet. "What did you do?"  
  
"I asked her if she were positive, and she said she was. I would never have done such a thing before, but she seemed so desperate, and I know there's no other way we can get a child. So she went into the washroom and changed back into her normal clothes, and gave me the gown. I walked to her room, and laid in bed. I must have dozed off, because before I knew it, it was hours later. A nurse came in, and handed me Alice, and said we were both doing fine, and that we could go home now, so we left."  
  
Jamie was quiet for a while now, and Landon was curious as to where Alice were, "Where's Alice?" he asked. 


	7. Shopping

as one of my reviewers pointed out.. it's not very Landon or Jamie ish.. I think it's kinda hard to write the same way Nicholas Sparks did, like make them the same way and stuff.. so I'm making them into the same type of people, like same things happening to them.. but just... different.  
  
And, it's not a very long wait this time!! Hehe. Sorry about the last wait. I forgot about the site.. hehe.  
  
Last thing - I'm not good at writing long chapters. Short chapters are better, easier and quicker to read & write. ***********  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
"I brought Alice to my father. I asked him to take care of her while I discuss this with you. After all, a strong relationship is built on trust. And part of trust isn't a wife one day surprising her husband with a newborn baby"  
  
Landon was glad that Alice was okay, he knew Jamie wouldn't do anything bad to her... but he had no clue what she could've done. "Do you want Alice?" He asked Jamie, really hoping her answer was 'yes'. Even if Alice wasn't a product of their love, it would still be great to have a baby around. Jamie had always wanted one. And, as depressing as the thought was, he was glad there'd be a baby around after Jamie was gone.  
  
"Yes, I do want Alice. It would be wonderful, don't you think? We would have a true family!"  
  
"Yeah, it would be great having a little girl around. But what about baby supplies. We need some before she can live here"  
  
"True... But there are no baby stores open right now, we'll have to wait until the morning."  
  
So the two of them went to bed. It took them forever to fall asleep. Kind of like on Christmas Eve. Very excited about the day ahead of them, and it being all they could think of. But they eventually fell asleep, and they woke up bright and early the next morning. It was way too hard to sleep with all of the excitement.  
  
After getting dressed, they went downstairs and had some cereal. They talked a bit, and when the clock showed 8:30, they walked outside and got in the car. Jamie had wanted to walk, but Landon told her they'd be buying too many things to carry.  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Landon.  
  
"How about that store Mr. Jenkins runs, down on Merryfield Crescent?"  
  
"Great choice!" Said Landon, "I remember going there when my mom was pregnant. We bought so much things, they had a great selection. It was depressing though, a month later, seeing all the things having no use after she found out it was a miscarraige."  
  
Jamie comforted Landon, who was about to start crying. Both of them had always wanted siblings, but never got them. Landon was a bit more touchy on the subject.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry, thats all I feel like writing today. Atleast its something, right? 


	8. Last Night Of Aloneness

Message from Author: Long time, no write, eh? It's been just over three months and I nearly forgot about it again. Tsk tsk tsk. Maybe one of these times I should end it and I won't have to bother with forgetting.... ***********  
  
Chapter 8 --  
  
"Oh Landon look at this adorable outfit!" Jamie exclaimed. Her and Landon were at Jenkins' Baby Store, looking for what they think their baby could possibly need. "Oh, and this! This is cute too! There's so much to choose from!"  
  
"Aye, there is! And that's the beauty of running this store. Seeing all the beautiful things that come in, and the look on everyones faces when they imagine their babies in the clothes and playing with the toys...." said Mr Jenkins.  
  
"Oh it must be a wonderful job!" said Jamie.  
  
Mr Jenkins agreed, and then out of no where really asked, "Since when are you two having a baby? I haven't heard a thing about it!"  
  
Landon popped into the conversation now, and said "Well we aren't having a baby, but we received one as a... blessing I guess you could say. Something that wouldn't happen very often, and makes us feel very... what's the word? ... Special, I guess you could say."  
  
"That's very interesting.. I'm happy for you two. You deserve the best!" replied Mr Jenkins. "Now, have you found what you've been looking for?"  
  
**  
  
So they came home, to an empty house. The last time it would just be just the two of them in it together. They spent the time wisely, knowing they would soon have a baby on their hands, and wouldn't have enough time to do many things that they had time for now. The hours turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to seconds, and before they knew it the evening was over. When they woke up in the morning, they'd have a daughter.  
  
*********** I think that's going to be the last detailed chapter. I'll write a couple more things, but in the long run. Ya know? That way its a bit easier for me. 


	9. The End

Landon, Jamie and Alice spent a month of happiness. Things with the leukemia took a turn for the worse, and Jaime was stuck in bed for the rest of her days. She died peacefully, with her family around her.   
  
..  
  
Landon never thought it would happen, but he found another woman to take as a wife. It took him some time, a good 10 years, but he knew he had to move on. At this point in time, Alice began to get curious about her real mother. Or atleast, who she thought was her real mother. Landon was in for a long, detailed talk about this. He started off telling Alice of how Jaime had changed him, and they fell in love. How Jaime had leukemia all along, but didn't want him to know to devestate him. And of course, how they got married in the church of Jaime's dreams. He told Alice of the things Jaime had done for and with her during the two months they had. It took him a while, but he eventually got to telling her that he wasn't her real father, and Jaime wasn't her real mother. She kind of figured, given Jaime's background that if her and Landon had only been married two months, she couldn't be their daughter. But she didn't care, although upset about her real mother leaving her, she was more upset that Jaime didn't get to see her grow up. But now she had a new mother, one she hoped would be there for her the rest of her life, as Jaime was in spirit and through stories her father told her. She just needed one with her physically. 


End file.
